Thrym
Thrym is a Jötnar featured in God of War (2018). He was a Frost Giant King who stole Thor's hammer, Mjölnir. Norse Mythology Thrym king of the Jötnar is known for stealing Thor's hammer Mjölnir. The Jötnar stole the hammer while the God of Thunder was asleep. Thor wondered if the rest of gods knew where his hammer was. When they gods learned that the Jötnar king Thrym stole Mjölnir he promised to return the hammer if Freya agreed to marry him. Odin sent Thor and Loki to Freya's realm Fólkvangr to convince her to agree with the marriage. Freya didn't like the idea of being forced into this marriage that she didn't agree to. Because Odin and the other gods didn't consider how she felt about the idea Freya refused to help Thor and Loki. Instead Freya gave them her feathered cloak that allows her to transform. With out the aid of Freya Loki and the other gods decided to disguise Thor as Freya so he could get Mjölnir back. Thor was angry and embarrassed Loki and the other gods laugh at his humiliation. During the wedding Thrym and the other Jötnar were scared when they learned that the bride Freya was Thor in disguise. Thor reclaimed his hammer and used it to kill Thrym and all the Giants at the celebration. When Thor regained Mjölnir and started kill every frost giant that he saw at the wedding the gods and the Jötnars both could see that Thor's eyes turned red with rage. Biography Thrym was a cunning Giant King who managed to steal Thor's hammer Mjölnir while Thor slept. However, Thrym did not "think with his brain" (according to Mimir) and offered to trade the hammer for Freya's hand in marriage. Odin saw this as an opportunity to infiltrate Jötunheim and coerced Freya to conceal Thor using her magic, allowing Thor to join her at the wedding feast. Once Mjölnir was presented at the party, Thor revealed himself as well take back Mjölnir and wasted no time in smashing Thrym's head in. He proceeded to kill any Giant he could find until Freya cast both herself and Thor back to Asgard, much to the ire of Odin. Mimir suggests the lesson Atreus can learn from Thrym's tale is to keep one's priorities straight. Personality In life, Thrym was described by Mimir as being a rather cunning individual, given that he managed to steal Mjolnir from Thor while the latter was sleeping. However, as Mimir revealed, he was not very wise, given that he was willing to return Mjolnir (the very bane of the Jotnar) in exchange for Freya's hand in marriage (even though she was already married to Odin at the time), instead of rather keeping the hammer and preventing it from falling into the wrong hands. In the end, Thrym's disregard for thinking through his choices ultimately led to his demise. As such, Mimir used him as an example of someone who did not keep their priorities straight. Category:Characters Category:God of War (2018) Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Jötnar